Ravenflight's Adventure
Dark of the Moon Alliences ~Prologue~ Treebranch touched his nose to the Moonstone and closed his eyes. Almost instantly he fell asleep. It was not completely dark, but as sleep drew nearer he could see the faint glow of trees beginning to form until he was standing in the middle of a green forest that was thriving with health and vegetation. Two cats appeared in front of him as he walked in. "Hello Shadowstorm and Rainfox," Treebranch mewed. He dipped his head. "Have any new issues arisen today?" The dark grey tom known as Shadowstorm stepped up. "There has been a prophecy, Treebranch. Rainfox would like to tell it to you." The light grey she-cat stepped forth. "Before the Raven sets out to fly, a Swiftlike Storm will block the way." The brown medicine cat sat there, unblinking. After a moment he spoke, "Sounds unusual." Rainfox scoffed, "All prophecies are unusual!" "I am going to tell the leader," Treebranch answered. "Good bye." "See you in your dreams, young medicine cat," the two StarClan cats meowed. With a jolt, Treebranch woke up. He saw the other medicine cats stirring, said his farewells and padded back to PineClan territory. The trees seemed to loom over him as he stalked away. He couldn't help but feel like he was being crowded and smouthered by invisible paws. He shook it off and padded faster to camp, where his leader was checking up on his kits. "Redstar," he mewed. "We need to talk." The leader came over. "Were you given a prophecy? An omen?" "Yes- let's go to your den and I'll tell you." The cats went into the hollowed rock that had been the leader's den for many a generation. They sat down on the mossy floor and Treebranch began to tell Redstar his prophecy. When finished, the leader got up a said, "Most strange isn't it. I wonder what it could mean... but it is odd they should speak of ravens, considering one of my kits is named after that very bird." Treebranch nodded. "I will continue to look for signs and omens, Redstar. You will have your total faith in me. I will not fail to inerpret this one... I will not fail like last time." ~Chapter 1~ Ravenpaw stared anxiously at the high rock. Redstar's deep mew echoed through the camp as all the cats gathered around as quickly as they they could. "We have three apprentices who have completed their warrior training and are ready to receive there warrior names. Swiftpaw would you step forward please." A dark and light gray tom stepped up to the high rock. His blue eyes gazed at Redstar. "Swiftpaw you have thoroughly learned and accepted the warriors way of living and you are ready to earn your name. I announce you Swiftstorm. May Starclan light your path." Swiftpaw, now known as Swiftstorm, came back into the crowd to make room for the other apprentices to get their name. Ravenpaw came up next to face her father. Redstar's mew continued and all the cats looked up expectantly. "Ravenpaw has shown extraordinary talent in being a warrior and a medicine cat. Though she isn't a medicine cat she has helped in that den during her spare time and knows all the herbs and what they do to heal or harm. For that we now have Ravenflight. May StarClan light your path, daughter. Choose the right paths to take." He gave her a stern look and called for the next apprentice, Russetpaw, who was also Redstar's son. "Russetpaw, your name will now be Russetwing. StarClan will light the way through these thriving forests," he continued, "These three new warriors will sit vigil and watch over the clan at night." Redstar dipped his head went into the leader's den where his mate, Spottedfoot, sat there watching her son and daughter as they got their names. Ravenflight walked up to her brother with Swiftstorm close behind. They smiled at each other and mewed 'good job' to each other and walked away again. It was silent until Swiftstorm's mew broke it. "Do you want to go hunting?" he asked Ravenflight. "We should tell the deputy first," Ravenflight answered, "We don't want them to worry about us. Or be late for our vigil." They walked up to the deputy who was making patrols. "Alright... Redface, why don't you go with Flameclaw's patrol, and Tawnypool... go with Greytail on her hunting patrol." the deputy known as Cinderfeather mewed, "Ah! Two of the three new warriors! What would you like to do?" "We want to go hunting," Ravenflight replied, "But not in a patrol. Just us... okay?" "Sure. Well go ahead!" Cinderfeather laughed, "Heh... soon... it'll happen! It all happens sooner or later!" Ravenflight gave the deputy a strange look, "Uh okay we're going now. Come on Swiftstorm..." The two went out of the camp and into the green forest. It was new-leaf and this was a great time to gather herbs. However they weren't there to gather herbs they were there to hunt, and soon Ravenflight scented a mouse. ~Chapter 2~ Swiftstorm watched as Ravenflight stalked that mouse. He smiled as her tail went rigid so it wouldn't scare it away. Is it possible that our paths entwine together? He thought, She is so beautiful and intelligent... maybe- no! Not right away. Ravenflight dropped the mouse at Swiftstorm's paws. "What were you staring off in space about?" she mewed playfully. "You should go catch something. Otherwise we could get sent to clean the elder's den! Even if we are warriors!" Swiftstorm laughed, "You're right!" She's so funny also... ''He shook his head. ''Not today... maybe tomorrow. He sniffed the air leaving his jaws open just a crack. Then he detected something... "I smell a squirrel!" he meowed, but not to loudly. "Well then go get it, you mouse-brain!" Ravenflight gently cuffed him on the ear. "Hey!" Swiftstorm gave a yowl of protest and pounced on Ravenflight. She shrieked and belly raked him with sheathed claws. Their noise startled the squirrel and it ran up the tree, all they heard was a swift rustle, then it disappeared into it's hollow. "Aww mouse-dung!" Swiftstorm cursed, "I would have cuaght that if it weren't for you!" He gazed playfully at Ravenflight, who was shocked. "Hey! It's not my fault!" she pounced on the grey tom and batted at his ears. "Honestly!" came a mew from the bushes, "The other clans would think you were kits!" The voice revealed itself to be Treebranch, the fairly young and new Pineclan medicine cat. The two warriors stopped play-fighting and got off of one another. "Hi Treebranch!" Ravenflight mewed, "Are you going to collect some herbs?" "I was planning to!" the brown tom walked closer to her, "Have you seen any tansy while you were out playing with Swiftstorm?" "I wasn't playing with him! We were hunting! And I think I saw some tansy over by that big tree in the distance!" Ravenflight was anxious to get Treebranch away from them. "And if you want marigold then there is some by the that big tree also." Treebranch nodded, "Thanks." He padded over in the direction of the tree leaving the two young warriors to themselves. The whole time Swiftstorm had been behind Ravenflight with his ears back looking innocent. She wirled around, "Ha ha Swiftstorm." She looked at his innocent face and burst out laughing. "What?" Swiftstorm demanded, "Why are you laughing? ...Oh..." his face returned to normal, "There... is that better?" Ravenflight pawed at her face, "Yes..." "Well we better catch some other stuff so the deputy doesn't wonder what else we were doing!" "Yeah... you're right. Let's go." All together they had caught two mice, a squirrel, and a thrush. They carried it back to camp and set it down on the fresh-kill pile. It was nearly sun-down and the new warriors were keeping their vigil. Swiftstorm and Ravenflight went to the back of the camp while Ravenflight's brother, Russetwing, went to the front. He stared back at his sister and Swiftstorm. Their tails were entwined together and their head were resting on one another's. Russetwing scoffed, I'm not going to get a mate. To much work! ~Chapter 3~ Ravenflight walked alone in the forest for the first time ever. Usualy she would have a patrol or a friend. But this time she had no one. As the forest around her became clearer she noticed something moving in the bushes in front of her. The rustling made Ravenflight nervous scince she was alone. But as she backed up, the rustling stopped and out came a she-cat with starlight dotting her fur. "Ravenflight," the she-cat spoke, "Do not be alarmed. I am here to warn you about a larger fate you could ever hold." Ravenflight nodded, " G-go on." "The Clans are in danger. Starclan has chosen one cat from each clan to help with this certain fate. StarClan has chosen you to represent PineClan." "Who are the others?" "You will find out soon. But first rest..." the she-cat started to fade as Ravenflight's dream became blurry and faded. Swiftstorm's dream was more real than any other dream he had ever had. Ravenflight was in it. But not healthy. She had deep wounds that were pouring scarlet all over the ground. "Wait!" yowled Swiftstorm, "I-I'll get some herbs! Please don't die! You don't deserve to! You were so young!" He raced into the medicine cat's den and grabbed every herb he could think of that would help save Ravenflight. He set to work on covering her wounds but they kept flowing, "No! No not Ravenflight! She was so young! Take me instead of her!" He yowled at the sky with all his might to bring Ravenflight back to life. He leaned over and put his head on her's. His tears dripped down over Ravenflight's non-moving face. "Not Ravenflight... not Ravenflight..." his mew whimpered across the deserted clan camp. Swiftstorm gasped awake. Woah! What a night-mare! I wonder if I would really take Ravenflight's place in death... ''he looked beside himself and saw Ravenflight sleeping peacefully. He licked the top of her head and went out of the den. Her brother was out already. Russetwing saw Swiftstorm and padded over to him. "Well then," he mewed, "Did you know you were muttering in your sleep? I picked out a few words. But what I heard that was most interesting was Ravenflight. You were mumbling my sister's name." Swiftstorm was surprised. "I was?" "Yes you were. Now I can't beleive my sister is foolish enough to like you. To me, mates are a waste of time. Why spend all that time purring and saying how much you love each other when you can be hunting or battling other clan?" "Wait... she likes me?" Swiftstorm asked. "Well yeah that's what I said!" Swiftstorm didn't say anything. ''She likes me? I can't beleive it she likes me! ''His face lit up. "What are you so happy about?" Russetwing narrowed his eyes. "Hey what's the chatter about?" Ravenflight's mew came behind them. She yawned, "Is is sun-high already? I was prepared to sleep in more but then Cinderfeather woke me up and asked if I was fit enough to go on border patrol. I agreed. What about you guys?" Swiftstorm was the one to answer, "Not yet. I just came out." "Oh. Maybe Cinderfeather will let you come with us. What about you Russetwing?" she turned to her brother. "I would rather not thank you," her brother said flat-out. Ravenflight shrugged. "Oh well. It was worth a shot. Russetwing, your hardly ever happy again! Why? You always seem so mad about something!" Russetwing was shocked, "I... ur... I uh.. don't get enough sleep lately. It's hard actually..." Ravenflight nodded. "You should ask Redstar if you could have some sleep! Sleep is important for a warrior." Russetwing sighed. "Yes I know." He padded away to the warriors den where Cinderfeather was gathering cats to make patrols. Ravenflight sighed. What happened to the sweet little brother he used to be? ~Chapter 4~ Ravenflight followed Flameclaw through the forest with Swiftstorm padding along close behind. They were going to the BreezeClan to mark the borders agian which seemed to have been faint. While Ravenflight was shrpening her claws on a nearby tree she saw something. It was a flash of white in a nearby bush. She walked over to the bush and said, "Come out! We know your there!" The other cats on patrol lifted their heads when she said that, all looking at the bush. A grey tabby she-cat stepped out from her hiding place, "Ur... I need to see Treebranch. It's urgent. I was waiting for a patrol so I didn't have to barge in and cause a commotion. Please, it's really urgent!" Ravenflight stared at Flameclaw for an answer. He nodded. "Swiftstorm and I will escort you to Treebranch's den," she spoke. "Oh but I think we shouldn't go there. I mean... it's sort of..." the she-cat stammered, "Well cats could here us from there. I don't think they should. It's a medicine cat thing... you know?" Ravenflight rolled her eyes. "Come on." They led the she-cat outside of the camp. Swiftstorm stayed and watched over the medicine cat while Ravenflight went to get Treebranch. "Treebranch," came her soft mew, "You have a visitor." The brown and black cat came outside. Treebranch dipped his head. "Thank you Swiftstorm and Ravenflight you may go to your original patrols now." The two young cats went in the direction of their patrol but Ravenflight, when sure Treebranch thought they were gone, padded back to where the medicine cats were. "Where are you going?" Swiftstorm asked, then nodded. "Oh. Well be careful. Tell me any news you here! I'll tell the patrol that you cut your pad on a thorn." Ravenflight nodded and edged closer to where the medicine cats were. ''There! ''She spotted a flash of grey and brown in the bushes in front of her. She stayed quiet and listened. "It's been awhile Frostfeather," came Treebrach's mew, "I see your eyes are still as blue as water!" "Yes now did you come to comment about my appearance or are you going to let me speak?" "Go ahead." "Well... last night I had a prophecy. It was most strange and I was hoping you could help me with it." "Well, what is it?" "When all good things come to an end, the Raven will set to the skies again." "...yes I see your concern, however I had a prophecy some-what like yours too. Before the Raven sets out to fly, a swift-like storm will block the way..." "Do you have an idea of what it means? You are good at that sort of thing." "I am still trying to figure things out but I can give you one answer. I think these prophecies are about Ravenflight. You know, the black she-cat who excorted you here?" Ravenflight tryed not to gasp out loud. ''The prophecies are about me? Wh-why? ''She couldn't help but back away from the bushes. ''I'm not good with this sort of thing... I-I can't have a great destiny... I;m in the middle of... oh no! What should I do? ''Without thinking she ran away from those bushes. She didn't care how much noise she made along the way back to Swiftstorm. ~Chapter 5~ Ravenflight ran with all her might. She didn't know what to expect next. She saw, in the distance, a cat and ran faster toward him. Swiftstorm gazed behind him. He saw a black spec on the horizon. As it came closer he saw Ravenflight standing in front of him. She was panting and her fur was fluffed up high. "What happened?" he asked her. Ravenflight didn't speak. Instead, she colasped in Swiftstorm's paws and sobbed. "Woah! What happened Ravenflight?" Swiftstorm stared at the small black she-cat who was crumpled in front of him. "Those medicine cats said something didn't they? What did they say?" Ravenflight choked back tears, "Th-they said something about two prophecies. In each one there is a raven, and Treebranch said that I might be the one in the prophecies..." she released her tears. "How is it wrong Ravenflight?" "It's wrong to be in a prophecy when you were just about to get a mate and have a good life! Being in a prophecy is horrible! Expspecially if the cat who's supossed to be her mate is a great cat and shouldn't be wasting his time with a she-cat who has a great destiny!" Swiftstorm flinched at the tone in Ravenflight's voice. But drew back as he realized what the she-cat had said. "R-ravenflight... you mean that... I would... be..." he stammered, not beleiving what she had told him. Then said, "I wouldn't find any better mate than you! Without you I wouldn't be here on this forest. You are my reason for living! I...I love you." Ravenflight teared up again, "You... mean it? You wouldn't be bothered by the prophecies?" "No. Being in a prophecy doesn't mean you have to give up having a mate! I wouldn't be bothered by it at all!" "Oh, Swiftstorm!" Ravenflight rubbed her head against his chin. ''I'll try to forget all about this prophecy. Maybe it wasn't ment for me... Swiftstorm padded along side Ravenflight to the warriors den. Russetwing stared at them from a distance. Hmf! No good comes to having a mate! Kits are always to loud and annoying! ~Chapter 6~ The moon shimmered in the black night. All that could be seen was darkness. But there was one thing that glowed in the distance. It was a white tom. His icy blue eyes gazed from hill to another. On his right sat a tawny coloured she-cat, and on his left sat a brown tom. The white tom perked up his ears when he spotted what he was looking for. Three shapes on the black horizon. As they moved closer the white tom came face to face with a grey tom from another clan. "Evening Stormstar," the white tom mewed, "So tell me, how much blood do you plan on spilling tonight?" The grey tom edged closer, "Not much to be honest with you. But I'll tell you one thing-" he motioned for his other two warriors to move. They did and revealed a ginger she-cat with kits in her belly."-One little slip-up, and she goes to Starclan, Whitewind. Think while you still can." Stormstar sneered. Whitewind stood up straight, "Tell me what you wish for me to do." "Kill the black she-cat who is in Pineclan. She is a destined cat and we can't afford to let her spoil my plans... especially since I have great ones." The ginger she-cat yowled, "Don't do it Whitewind!" and received a wack across the muzzle. Her mate shook his head and whispered to the she-cat, "I don't want you to die, Orangeblossom. It's not your time." "Yes but think of the inocent blood you'll be spilling tonight! That cat has just barely became a warrior! And your going to kill her!" "I'm so sorry.." he lifted his head to Starclan. Please help me get out of this! ~Chapter 7~ Ravenflight stepped out of the warriors den for some fresh-air. The other cats were all asleep and Redstar thought it would be okay to have no one on guard duty tonight since it was so peaceful. The moon was in it's cresent shape and was lighting the forest with the faintest glow of light. Silverpelt was clearly visable tonight. Ravenflight took a deep breath of air and headed for the warrior's den again when something caught her eye. She twisted around and saw a white cat in the bushes. The cat seemed to be a warrior with icy blue eyes. His eyes were cold enough to freeze a cat into ice. His eyes also shown death, and no mercy. "Wh-who are you?" Ravenflight confronted. She stared to feel oddly brave. "Why are you in Pineclan territory?" The tom sighed, "I would really like to get this over with. I really don't like to wait. Let's just skip the introductions and start this. Then I'll be on my way." "What do you want?" Ravenflight hissed. "I don't want anything. It's what my leader wants." He lunged at Ravenflight. She dodged his jump and counter attacked. She sunk her teeth into the tom's shoulder. The tom tried hard not to cry out loud. Being noisy would wake the others. "So you really want to put me on my difficult stage?" he laughed. "You're as good as crow-food!" There was a sickening slice as the white tom's claws raked Ravenflight's belly. She coughed and crumpled below the tom's paws. With a sneer the tom looked down at his blood-soaked paws. A good soak in the river will wash the blood off! ''As he padded away he made sure that he wasn't leaving behind any kind of trail. ''Good thing I rolled in wild garlic. They'll never find my scent then! '' There was a panic as Swiftstorm woke up. He yawned, stretched, then padded out to see what was wrong. Patchwind, a medicine cat and Ravenflight's sister, ran up to Swiftstorm when she saw him come out. "It's terrible Swiftstorm!" she meowed desperatly. "Cinderfeather found her at dawn! I'm so sorry! Ravenflight's... dead." "What?" Swiftstorm yowled, "She can't be dead! She... we... oh no!" He ran into the medicine cat's den where he saw the pretty black she-cat covered in dried blood. "No!" he yowled at the sky. ''She died... just like in my dream... ~Chapter 8~ ﻿ ﻿Ravenflight opened her eyes to a dazzling light. Is this... Starclan? She knew she wasn't in Pineclan camp sleeping. That white tom! ''She gasped as the memory of last night flooded back to her. ''He sliced my belly...I-I'm in Starclan... he killed me... I'm dead... Her head turned as she looked around. Her location became clearer. She was in a forest. A river was at her left, and in front of the river sat a light grey she-cat. "Hello young one. I have waited for arrival." the she-cat's mew was sweet. "A-am I in Starclan?" "Yes young one, but you are not dead. It is not your time to come here just yet." "So those prohpecies were about me?" "Yes young one. It is bad to run away from your destiny. And yours is great. I have called you here to warn you." "About what?" "Breezclan's leader, Stormstar, he knows about your prophecies. That why he tryed to kill you. He is trying to take over the forest and knew you would get in the way. That's why he sent the white tom after you." "What's the white tom's name?" "His name is Whitewind." "So why did Stormstar send him to kill me?" "He was forced to young one. They held his mate captive, and she had kits in her belly. He had no choice, otherwise Stormstar would have killed her. Whitewind wasn't in Stormstar's clan either. He did that to make sure none of his warriors got the blame." "Why would Stormstar do that?" "I told you young one. He wants to rule the forest. Just like his ancestors did." "Who is his ancestor?" "Tigerstar." "I've heard of him. Isn't he the one that got all his nine lives ripped out of him against a cat named Scourge?" "Yes young one. Now I can't keep you here any longer. See you in your dreams." "Wait! One more question. What is your name?" "My name, you ask, is Rainfox." "Oh... okay," there was aflash of light and Ravenflight opened her eyes a crack. She was in the medicine cat's den. Looking closer she saw that Swiftstorm was there. "S-swiftstorm... get h-help. N-need h-herbs..." she closed her eyes again. Swiftstorm was taken aback ,"Uh... o-okay! Treebranch! Patchwind! She isn't dead! She's alive! Come with herbs quick!" Patchwind came first with and stared at her sister who was lying motionless on the medicine cat's den ground. "What? She can't be alive! That cut on her belly was really deep! Well... she's my sister and she's stubborn!" Treebranch came back with some cobweb, chervil, goldenrod, horetail, and lots of others that would be useful. He pressed the cobweb onto Ravenflight's belly. She winced. "Well yes Ravenflight!" he chuckled, "It is going to hurt a bit and you might have a big scar there after what happened. Redstar would like a word with you when your better. He wants to know why and who attacked you." "A-alright." "You shouldn't talk right now." Treebranch warned as chewed some goldenrod into a paste and rubbed it on her wound. It was healing nicly so far, "You'll have to stay in the medicine cat's den for a while, Ravenflight, and Patchwind, can you give Swiftstorm some thyme for his shock of this morning. "Okay." the calico she-cat returned once nmore holding some thyme in her jaws. "Here Swiftstorm... just chew on them." Swiftstorm gave a cautionary sniff and licked them up with his tongue. He recoiled when the flavours went down his throught. Yelgh! "''Alright Ravenflight. Try to sleep. Don't roll on your side though... it'll hurt." Ravenflight gave a small nodd and closed her eyes. Swiftstorm smiled and licked her fore-head then walked out. ~Chapter 9~ Ravenflight woke up and sniffed the air. It was raining. The noise of running water hadn't woken her up though... it was a strange noise in her head. She struggled to fall asleep again. When she finally did... her dream was really disturbing. Ravenflight was watching from above, like Starclan. She squinted in the moonlight that shone of some cats fur below. She strained her ears to listen to them. "I -I'm sorry Stormstar!" mewed a white tom, "When I left she really was killed! I don't know what happened!" "You said you would kill her! Not rip her belly open and leave her lying there where everyone could see! You were supposed to lead her to the river, kill her, then for good measure, drown her! You didn't listen... which means your mate here... dies!" Stormstar raised a paw with deadly claws sheathed. "No!" wailed Whitewind, "Kill me instead! It was my fault! Not hers!" "How touching!" laughed Stormstar, "For that... I will kill both of you!" Whitewind pounced on the grey tom and bit down hard a his neck. "Run Orangeblossom!" he yowled through his teeth, "I'll hold him back! We have the advantage this time! He didn't bring reinforcments!" Taking her mate's word, Orangeblossom dashed through the trees. The kits in her belly were weighing her down heavily. Stormstar shook Whitewind off and pounced on him, belly exposed. Whitewind belly raked. There was a loud yowl in agony as the two cats continued to fight. Stormstar had pounced on Whitewind and was holding every paw down. Whitewind's neck was exposed. "Any last words?" Stormstar asked. Whitewind didn't say anything. "Good-bye!" laughed Stormstar, and he sunk his teeth into Whitewind's neck. Whitewing thrashed underneath Stormstar's grip and yowled in agony. Then all at once, he went limp. Stormstar licked the blood of his paws and cackled slowlt to himself, "Now just a ton more cats to go!" Orangeblossom had watched their fight from a far away tree. When she saw that Stormstar had gone she ran up to her now dead mate. "Whitewind!" she mewed quietly, "No! No not Whitewind!" she sat there... crying and cursing Stormstar's name. "Orangeblossom? Are you okay?" there was a mew from behind her. It was a night patrol. "It was Stormstar! He killed Whitewind!" "Stormstar killed Whitewind?" the tom who spoke before came up to her and saw Whitewind's limp body. "Oh!" he gasped and turned to his patrol, "Heathermoore go tell Russetstar what happened! Ivypatch, Frogtail, and I will help carry Whitewind back to camp." Orangeblossom followed them, weeping all along the way. ~Chapter 10~ ﻿Ravenflight shuddered and woke. She panted. ''Stormstar really is evil... I have to tell Redstar! She tried to stand up but collasped down again. Patchwind came running. "Don't try to stand Ravenflight. You'll make the wound open again." "Oh... okay Patchwind. Can you get Redstar? I need to speak with him alone." "Oh sure." the calico she-cat went out of the den and got Redstar. The red-brown tom smiled at his daughters when he came in. "What is the matter Ravenflight?" "I had a dream. It was real I know it! Stormstar... he's trying to take over the forest! He wants to rule the whole forest! I saw him kill an inocent cat in my dream! He needs to be stopped! He already took over Ashclan! We need to stop him before it's too late!" "Ur... are you sure this was a real dream?" "Yes." "What else happened?" "Not much... but before in a different dream I had. He said he wanted to kill me because I would get in his way." "This is serious... but I don't know how we can acuse him..." "How about at the gathering tonight?" "What will we do there?" "Say this..." Ravenflight whispered into her father's ear. He nodded and said, "I can do that." 11﻿ Redstar hopped on top of the gathering rock with the other leaders. He tryed not to flinched when Stormstar's peircing gaze reached him. The gathering was crowded. Redstar saw a grey tabby she-cat with in the crowd. He winced. That cat remided him of too many dark secrets. The gathering began, Russetstar of Ashclan spoke first, "Ashclan does not have much apprentices... but we did get four new kits born to Heronfeather! We would like to welcome these kits to our forest and thank Starclan for these wonderful kits that will serve our clan until the end!" The cats below murmured in agreement. When silence fell once more, Stormstar began, "I would like to say that nothing happened in my clan that we would need to tell you so Redstar... you may make your announcement." Redstar nodded his head and looked down at the cats below him, "Cats of Breezeclan! You have recently lost a warrior... am I right?" The Breezeclan leader, Echostar, hesitantly nodded her head. "I would like to share with you how Whitewind, the dead warrior, got killed. It just so happened, that he was forced to kill one of my warriors because Stormstar had taken his mate captive! However, Whitewind failed to kill my warrior and got killed himself by Stormstar!" All the Breezeclan warriors gazed at Stormstar with shocked eyes. Then an orange she-cat with kits in her belly spoke up. "It is true! As most of you know I am Whitewind's mate. I saw everything that happened last night to Whitewind! Stormstar was the one who killed him!" Cats all over meowed their complaits. "He stolen one of my kits right after he was born!" yowled an angry she-cat. "He killed my apprentice for accedentily crossing his territory by a tail-length!" came another angry meow. Stormstar shook his head, "I-I did none of those things! You are sadly mistaken!" "Oh really?" Redstar mewed, "Can the Breezeclan medicine cat kindly tell us what colour of fur was under Whitewind's claws when they brought him back?" A small white she-cat with deep blue eyes spoke up, "It was grey! And smelled entirely of Stormstar!" Redstar nodded, "You see Stormstar? Echostar, Russetstar... didn't he try to take over your clans at some point?" The two leaders, uncertain of what to do, nodded their heads immediatly. Stormstar was shocked, "How dare you acuse me! On a gathering too!" "It was the only way to get rid of you!" Redstar yowled, "Russetstar! Do agree that we should exile him for his behaviour?" The russet coloured tom nodded, "Yes! Echostar?" The silver tabby noddedd also, "I agree!" Stormstar hissed, "You can't exile a leader!" "Yes we can! Everyone is against you in this gathering Stormstar! Don't try to stop us!" The grey tom's face was in shock, "I-I don't..." "No more Stormstar! No more Stormstar!" the cats were chanting. "I agree," said Redstar as he edged closer to Stormstar, "Anything to say before we exile you?" "I... ur... you'll regret this day!" the grey tom dashed out of the gathering clearing and into the green forest. Clouds stared to cover the moon but they weren't bad clouds. Starclan was happy that Stormstar was gone. Redstar went to talk to Ravenflight when the gathering was done. "What happened?" she croaked sleepily. "Stormstar is gone!" "That's great... now I can rest in peace!" "You're goning to die?" "No! I'm sleepy... and one more thing. Patchwing told me that I'm going to have kits!" Epilogue Ravenflight shuddered as the last kit came out and fell onto the dirt. Treebranch licked it to keep it warm. The black she-cat nudged her three kits to her belly. They mewled helplessly. Swiftstorm came in and saw his kits. "Three... they're beautiful!" he mewed, "What will name them?" Ravenflight thought, "The light grey she-cat will be Dewkit, the dark grey tom will be Ashkit, and the grey tabby and white she-cat will be Tanglekit." "Those are lovely names Ravenflight!" the grey tom came down to her level and licked her black fore-head until she fell asleep. ﻿ Category:Fanfiction